<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ибо Ты — огонь в сердце мира by Herba_Serpylli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894787">Ибо Ты — огонь в сердце мира</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba_Serpylli/pseuds/Herba_Serpylli'>Herba_Serpylli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba_Serpylli/pseuds/Herba_Serpylli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вестник спал.<br/>Дориан же смотрел, внимательно и задумчиво. Такой шумный и болтливый днём, сейчас Тревельян не похож на себя самого. Или то тени?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ибо Ты — огонь в сердце мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вестник спал.<br/>Дориан же смотрел, внимательно и задумчиво. Такой шумный и болтливый днём, сейчас Тревельян не похож на себя самого. Или то тени?..<br/>Без улыбки и прищура, в свете костра, Ингвар казался чужим. Не того Вестника знал альтус, что привык видеть мага в вечно приподнятом настроении.<br/>Или же прежде Павус не позволял себе смотреть на Вестника настолько долго, чтобы заметить оказавшиеся столь любопытными детали внешности.<br/>Забавно - волосы темные, а ресницы светлые на концах, будто выгоревшие. Хотя, с него-то станется подпалить себе что-нибудь...<br/>Дориан когда-нибудь спросит, как Ингвар получил этот шрам, что уродливой вмятиной рассёк левую бровь и нижнее веко до самой скулы. И вон тот, на виске, рядом с ухом, с этой же стороны. Дориан спросит, но потом, позже, когда Вестник перестанет стараться поворачиваться к нему только неповреждённой половиной лица.<br/>Сейчас Дориан волен рассмотреть всё куда лучше. Вот морщинки в уголках глаз. Когда Тревельян щурится, они делают его взгляд заговорщицким, с задорной хитринкой.<br/>У Вестника потрясающие глаза, как бы ни пытался упрямо отрицать в душе Павус. Тогда, в полумраке церкви, Дориану они показались болотно-сизыми. И альтус проклял все, включая свое замершее дыхание и сердце, когда взглянул в глаза Ингвара при свете солнца.<br/>Фиолетовые. Яркие, с серо-голубыми прожилками и темным ободом по краю, похожие на грозовое небо в миг, когда с туч срывается молния.<br/>На скулах и носу веснушки, едва заметные, бледной россыпью. А нос-то сломанный, аж дважды. Из-за этого Ингвар сопит, иногда с присвистом, вот как сейчас.<br/>Дориан вдруг поймал себя на том, что слишком долго смотрит на губы. Впрочем, утешал он себя, всё в порядке - ведь там полоса татуировки, какие-то мелкие порезы... есть на что поглядеть.<br/>Даже спящий Вестник продолжал улыбаться - легким изгибом уголков рта. Вестник улыбался, но наверняка чертовски устал. Это было видно по запавшим щекам, темным пятнам под глазами и морщинке между бровей.<br/>Тревельян нахмурился, беспокойно вздохнул, и Дориан поспешно отвел взгляд. Неужели разбудил?<br/>Нет, не в этом дело.<br/>Ингвар поджал левую руку в груди, стиснул пальцы в кулак. Сияние метки во тьме особенно яркое, и альтусу ничего не стоило увидеть, как она оплела кисть и запястье, освобожденные от перчатки. Неведомая магия въелась в кожу, проросла под ней сетью тонких зеленых плетей, пустила корни в кровь и плоть.<br/>Вестник говорил, что метка не причиняет боли, но морщился и шипел, когда та с треском вспыхивала, стоило приблизиться к разрыву. Тревельян описывал ощущения как "нервы в огне". Дориану не понравилось - совать руку в огонь тоже сомнительное удовольствие. Особенно если достать ее оттуда невозможно.<br/>Завозившийся было маг снова затих, свернулся клубком под одеялом и Павус осмелился продолжить смотреть.<br/>Когда еще ему хватит наглости наплевать на приличия и улечься так близко?<br/>Тревельян был странным. Дориан не мог разобраться между его... масками? Пожалуй, так. Имперец все ещё не мог прочесть Вестника как человека, тот запутывал его своим невыносимо сложным нравом. Суетливый, рассказывающие глупые шутки и байки с невероятно забавным лицом, Ингвар разительно отличался от того Ингвара, что с благородной вежливостью и сдержанностью вел переговоры критической важности. Ему не было нужды в представителях - он, делегат бывшего Круга Оствика, сам знал, как подать себя в лучшем свете.<br/>Дориан отчаянно пытался найти настоящего Тревельяна, но внезапно нашел слепым идиотом себя. Вестник всегда настоящий. Настоящий, когда выглядит неуклюжим задорным балаболом с улыбкой до ушей; когда ведёт себя как истинный аристократ, гордо расправляя широкие плечи; когда начинает танцевать - с посохом ли в бою или ловко отстукивая каблуками марчанскую чечётку, забыв про то, что, вообще-то, врезается в дверные косяки и случайно роняет всё, что можно уронить.<br/>Павусу вдруг вспомнились их разговоры. Ингвар обожал задавать вопросы и внимательно слушал. Любознательный, ужасно любопытный, он спрашивал обо всем, что Дориан мог бы знать. Парадоксально, но при всей любви к тому, чтобы вдоволь потрещать, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, всякую чепуху, Тревельян мало вдавался в подробности о себе. Он знал практически всё о каждом, а о нём ведала, быть может, одна лишь Лелиана. Ему доверяли, рассказывали многое, а он об услышанном бережно умалчивал. Сколько секретов он хранит? Должно быть, множество.<br/>Сохранит и этот. Улыбнётся, сонно жмурясь, шепнёт, что уже поздно, и ему, Дориану, тоже пора бы спать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>